The Boy At The Bus Stop
by JackOfTheBox
Summary: Solangelo AU Will Solace uses the bus stop every day. Nothing ever changes. But today, something's different. This time, there's a boy. (Homeless!Nico)


**Hello friends! I am here with a new fanfiction! *crowd screams* Yeah, I know. Anyway, I hope it's not too bad... Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID, I WOULD BE SHATTERING HEARTS, NOT WRITING FANFICTION**

* * *

Will Solace had been using this bus stop for as long as he could remember. Ever since he was in elementary school, he'd used this bus stop. But the boy was new.

The boy just sat there, not saying anything to Will. The boy's hair was dark, and so were his eyes. He was thin and pale, like he hadn't seen the sun or eaten in quite some time. Will's dad was a doctor, and he had a certain motherly instinct from hanging around his mom so much. Naturally, he wanted to care for the boy.

Everyday he saw the boy, and everyday he wanted to say something to him. The boy only looked about a year younger than him, a tenth grader. Will was in eleventh grade himself. But he never saw the boy at school.

He asked one of his tenth grade friends about him, described the boy, but anyone he asked said they'd never seen him. Finally, as a last resort, Will asked the school nurse. She responded with yes, she'd seen the boy before. When asked where she'd seen him, however, Will didn't like the answer he got.

"He's homeless," she responded when Will prompted her. "and as far as I know, he's an orphan, too." After hearing all this from the nurse, he nodded and thanked her.

After his bus ride home that day, he realized the boy was still there, and for once looked at him. Really looked at him. The boy didn't look clean, he didn't look like he had a home, and Will wondered why he'd never noticed it before. Then it hit him. Why he'd never noticed any of this before, why he'd never noticed the old cup at the boys feet, with a couple of coins in it.

It was because the boy was beautiful.

Sure, he was dirty, and barely clothed, and probably didn't smell that great, but overall, his face was beautiful. Lines from long-forgotten laughter, the remnants of freckles. The boy's eyes still shone, but behind a light film, like he hadn't blinked in a while, or cried. Will decided to change this.

"Hey."

The boy looked up.

"I'm Will. What's your name?"

The boy swallowed before choking out in a raspy voice, "Nico. Nico Di Angelo."

"Well, Nico, it's nice to meet you." Will held out his hand. When Nico grabbed his hand under the assumption of shaking it, Will pulled him to his feet. Poor Nico was lighter than Will had expected, and he ended up stumbling and falling face-first into Will's chest. Will laughed and helped Nico regain his balance. He reached down and gabbed Nico's cup full of coins. Nico reached for it.

"You don't need it," Will told him, " because you don't have to pay rent to live with me."

At these words, Nico seemed to get upset.

"You know I'm not just some stray dog you can take home, right?"

Will was shocked. Obviously he didn't think that. If Nico wanted to stay at this dumpy bus stop, so be it.

"Duh." Will rolled his eyes. "I just thought you might like my nice, warm, functional home than the side of the road. Plus, my dad is a doctor, so he can fix you up." Will paused and looked at the boy. "Of course, if you want to stay here and freeze or starve to death, be my guest. But a cute boy like you shouldn't have to suffer that fate."

Will froze. Did he really just call Nico cute? And even worse, to his face?

Fortunately, Nico laughed. "Not so bad yourself." He rasped.

Will suddenly remembered that Nico was probably sick.

"Come on," he said, "let's get you home." He helped Nico walk to his house. He flung open the door and called out. He waited for a second, and then his father was at his side.

"Dr. Apollo Solace, at your service." Dr. Solace introduced himself after Will had cleaned off the kitchen counter and they'd put Nico on top of it. Will was working on making Nico some hot honey and lemon tea.

"I'm Nico Di-" Nico was cut of by a harsh round of coughing. The kind of coughing that not only causes sharp pains in _your_ chest, but in the chests of everyone around you. Will winced. His father called over his shoulder.

"Will, get him some-"

"Honey-lemon tea." Will cut off his father. "Here." He handed the honey and lemon scented mug of tea to Nico. "Drink up." He said. "It'll work wonders for your throat." Nico smiled at Will, and the poor boy's lips cracked. Will rushed to his father's office for a balm that he knew was in there. It would help with the cracked lips.

Will should've said something sooner. Nico was sick, had cracked lips, looked nearly starved, and he'd walked with a limp.

Will nearly ran into the kitchen counter, he was walking so fast. As he walked, he unscrewed the little tub of lip balm. He'd grabbed a box of tissues from his dad's office as well, and he handed the box to Nico, who gladly took one and blew his nose. Will fully opened the tub of balm, and breathed in. Honey. He set the container down and washed his hands. He grabbed a pair of sterile rubber gloves from his dad and pulled them on. Will dipped his fingers into the balm and with his free hand brushed Nico's hair out of his face.

"This might sting a little." Will told him."But it'll help with your lips. You know, the cracking." Nico nodded and Will gently brushed his balm-coated fingers against Nico's lips. Will's dad had taken Nico's temperature, and he stood up from where he had been examining Nico's ankle.

"Well," said Dr. Apollo, "You've got a fever, a sore throat, and your ankle appears to broken. Not the best of news, I know," he added when he saw Will's and Nico's faces fall, "but luckily the emergency room's always open. Will, go wash him up and give him some clean clothes, I'll get him something to eat. The other doctors aren't going to be too happy if we drag him in there looking like that."

Will nodded. He helped Nico to the bathroom. Will set Nico down on the bathroom counter and turned on the hot water. He plugged the tub and turned to Nico.

"Reach for the stars." When Nico looked confused, Will sighed. "Put your arms up." He explained. Nico made a little 'oh' sound and lifted his arms. Will grabbed the bottom of Nico's shirt and lifted it over the smaller boy's head. He set down the shirt in the sink and turned back to Nico. He gasped.

Nico's stomach and chest were bruised and cut, and his arms didn't look any different. Will shook off his surprise and finished undressing Nico. He was a doctor after all, and he was going to take care of his patient goddammit. He eased Nico into the tub and turned off the water. Will pulled off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. He found a pair of scissors for later and got out a towel. He knelt next to the tub. "Get your hair wet." He said. Nico made a small noise of surprise.

"You're going to give me a bath?" Will nodded.

"Unless you want my father to do it." At this statement, Nico looked horrified. Will laughed and tapped Nico's forehead with two fingers. "Get your hair wet."

Will washed Nico's hair and body, careful to clean the cuts and be gentle with the bruises.

"Luckily," he said, "none of your cuts seem to be infected." Nico nodded.

Will took his scissors to Nico's hair next. He snipped and trimmed, until his hair was a normal length, and it wasn't in his face.

He helped Nico limp to his room, and sat him on the bed. Will dug through his drawers, looking for clothes that he thought would for Nico. Finally he found some and helped Nico get dressed. He picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to his dad's car. Will sat Nico inside, and his dad came out a moment later with the rest of Nico's tea and a sandwich.

Will sat in the backseat with Nico, who devoured his sandwich. When they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Will's dad let him and Nico out at the front and told them to go ahead while he found a parking space. Will carried Nico again, through the doors, and stopped at the desk.

"I need help. He's hurt. Possible broken ankle, and his back, stomach, and chest are all cut and bruised." Will hoped this woman understood his concern, because he knew everyone at this hospital, but he'd never seen this woman before. She must be new. The woman peered over her glasses.

"Can I have a name, little boy?"

Will glared at her before answering.

"William Solace, son of Dr. Apollo Solace."

The woman laughed.

"Sure, you are, sweetie." Will let out a sigh of exasperation. Just then, his father burst in. The woman stood up. "Dr. Solace, the child says he's your son. Would you like me to call security?"

"He is my son, and that boy needs help. Do your job, Amanda." Apollo told her, irritated. Will could tell his father didn't like Amanda. She nodded.

"Yes, sir."

They were rushed to a room, where Nico was patched up and prescribed medication and fitted with a pair of crutches.

Will's dad drove to the pharmacy after that, to pick up Nico's medication. In the back seat of the car, Nico and Will started talking.

"Why'd you help me?" Nico asked.

"Because I saw you everyday and you were cute and I didn't want you to be on the side of the road everyday." Will answered honestly. Nico blushed and turned his head away.

"Yeah, well, I don't have any home to go back to, so don't try and call them."

"Are you an orphan?" Will asked.

"No," Nico answered. "My parents kicked me out." Will was shocked.

"Why?" He asked. Nico seemed like such a sweet kid. Why would anyone kick him out of their house?

"For the same reason you and your family will probably drop me off at the nearest group home." Nico answered. "Because I'm gay." Had Will been holding something, he's sure he would've dropped it.

"We're not going to kick you out." Will assured him.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Nico demanded.

"Because I'm gay too, and my parents don't care."

Nico looked up at Will.

"I don't believe you." He said. Will looked at him in utter disbelief. He glanced around the car, then looked out the window. His dad wasn't back yet. Will grabbed Nico's face and kissed him. Nico stiffened for a moment before kissing Will back. After a few moments, Will pulled back. He stared into Nico's eyes.

"I believe you now." Nico said. Will laughed.

"You taste like honey and lemons." He said, and kissed Nico again.

* * *

 **That definitely could have been worse. Should I write a sequel? I don't know... Maybe leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

 **~K**


End file.
